The Evil Truth Part 1
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: Ahsoka finds herself learning things about her master. BAD THINGS. And it's getting closer to order 66, but she doesn't know that just yet. And somehow, Lux and her are getting into a stronger friendship. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka's Pov**

Over the past few weeks, I began to noticed the uneasiness come from my master. Well, I felt it. But I don't think I'm the only one that noticed. Padme, Obi-wan, even master Plo from what I've heard. And I think I knew why…It was about Padme. I knew he loved her. I knew it since I've met her. The way her stared at her. Everything he did around her. I thought it was just a really close friendship at first, but I figured it out on my own. One day…I had followed him. Yet, I'm afraid to tell him.

"Ahsoka?"It was Anakin. I looked across our room, and he stood in the door way, watching me. I had been meditating for a few minutes, but it led to thinking.

"Yes, master?", I asked, getting up from the floor.

"What are you up to?"He asked, smirking his way to his bed. I watched him, he had walked over to his pillow and grabbed something.

I grinned," Meditating"

"On what?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Attachments", I sighed," Unfortunatly, I can only get the same answer.

"Why are you meditating on that?" He crossed his arms.

"Well…"I hesitated to come up with a lie," I'm trying to figure out why it is forbidden"

He stopped. He watched me for a few seconds before leaving again. He walked closer to me, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to sit on my bed. He sat there with me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, I don't like the idea about attachments just as you don't. But it's best not to think about it. I don't", He sighed," It just has to be this way."

My eyes widened. He lied?

"Master, it's not like that…"I trailed off.

He replied,"What is it than?"

"I care about you, Master. I'm worried about you. I feel like…"I couldn't finish. But I knew he got the idea.

He pulled me into an embrace for my surprise,"I know, Ahsoka. I care about you to. You're my very first and only padawan ever. I'm proud of you. But somedays on the battlefield, I think I'd lose you"

I smiled,"Somedays, I wish I could redo the day I met you. How we met wasn't exactly…proper"

He chuckled," Yeah, well I guess it just wasn't my day. I didn't exactly expect that Obi-wan would…fool me as he did. I guess I was too selfish to want another Padawan"

I rolled my eyes at him and said , "I had heard padawans would slow you down…"

"Ahsoka, I was wrong. Don't feel bad about it"He pulled away.

Sure. Anakin and I have become very close over the months, past years and so. But it came to the point where the war had become serious, and where the truth mostly came out. Or, tried to slowly.

"I know, Master ", I sighed," Are you leaving again?"

"Yes. Chancellor Palpatine has requested my presence…again", He frowned.

I frowned as well ,"What? Why does that make me feel uneasy suddenly?"

"Ahsoka, you're not the only one. It's been making the council uneasy as well. But don't worry. I don't think anything is going on"

I golpped. Great. Just like last week.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Truth Part 1: Chapter 2**

"**Ahsoka, wake up",I heard Anakin's whisper. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Anakin at the end on my bed. I sat up and yawned, than rubbed my eyes.**

"**Yes, Master?"I yawned again, stretching.**

"**Ahsoka, get ready. We have practice in five minutes", Anakin replied, smirking at me.**

**I gave him a very surprised look. Practice? I swear, it had been so long since we'd practice. I knew something was on his mind just than, but instead I nodded, and pretend to play along.**

"**Yes, Master", I replied.**

**He smiled ,"Great", and after he left the room, it didn't feel all that great. **

**I walked out of my bed, and over ot my dresser. I really didn't have to get ready. All I needed was my lightsaber and my comlink. Just in case.**

**As I walked over to the door, passing the refresher, I tolk a glace in it. It slid open, and my eyes had widened. I saw…something. I walked in slowly, activating my lightsaber, and examined the room. Nothing. I sighed. Maybe I was still tired. I deactivated my lightsaber, and left out the refresher and into the halls of the Jedi Temple. **

**I had passed a few friends, who had glanced over to me with a smile, and turned back to what they we doing. I sighed, it was just another typical day.**

**As I made my way into the training room, I saw my master waiting on the other end of the room, smiling at me. I frowned, than smirked to myself, and made my way to my master. He grinned.**

"**How you feeling, my young padawan?" He asked joyfully.**

**I smirked,"Padawan. JUST padawan. And I'm feeling fine, why are you asking?"**

"**Because I'm curious. And I CAN call you my YOUNG padawan if I want to, Snips" He chuckled.**

**I rolled my eyes ,"And why would you be curious?"**

**He cocked an eyebrow,"Can't a master be curious in his padawan's safety?"**

**I giggled ,"Only if he's up to something dangerous"**

**He frowned. He stared at me very silently, and for some reason, I felt affaid. I felt chills going down my spine.**

"**Ahsoka, how would you rate me as a good master?" Anakin asked, rubbing the back of his head.**

"**You're a great master. Why?" I asked.**

**He frowned. He than left me, standing in the training room, silently.**

**(A/N I know it's very short. Forgive me, please. Bye. Please Review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evil Truth Part 1: Chapter 3**

After watching him leave, shocked, I walked to our quarters. What was going on? Had I said something wrong? Originally, it was meant to be a nice complement….But it didn't seem that way. He wasn't in our quarters, so my guess was that he was somewhere else. Hiding.

I'd think that my master went somewhere to hide. Somewhere private to think with no one around. Because honestly, when my master's not around, I hide. I think for hours, focusing on the future. But every time I did, I would think terrible things about my master. Things like him…murdering innocents…

I shivered and felt a chill go down my back. But I knew it wasn't true. I knew that Anakin Skywalker would never to such a thing. He was honest. He was brave. He was like my big brother. Everything between us has become stronger. He had grown protective over me. And me grown protective of him.

I knew in a few more days, we'd have another mission soon. It was something to do with general Grevious and Count Dooku. Obi-wan had explained it. It sounded fun, so I had begged to tag along. The mission was really meant for my master, and master Kenobi. But they had decided that I would be of some sort of use. My master didn't like the idea, obviously, but I didn't mind. It was going to be great. Nothing wrong was gonna happen. I mean, since there's be three of us. And lets not forget R2.

"_Ahsoka, come in"_, It was master Kenobi contacting me on my comlink. I pulled my wrist up to my face and answered him back.

"Yes, Obi-wan?" I asked. This would obviously be about Anakin and his 'whereabouts'.

"_You wouldn't happen to know where Anakin would be, do you? I've been trying to contact him since breakfast_", Obi-wan asked.

I sighed ,"Only this morning. We had been training, until he walked off. I think he's upset with me…", I replied honestly.

"_Why would he be upset with you? You guys didn't argue again, did you?_", He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, master Kenobi. He just asked me if he was a good master. I said yes, but than he walked off….Master, is there something going on that I don't know of?"I asked, curious. There had to be…Because he never really said much to me…

"_Ahsoka, as much as I would like to tell you, I'm advised not to tell anybody. This is something between the council, and Anakin"_He answered truthfull.

I sighed,"That's ok, master Kenobi. I know you're just doing your job. Good luck finding Anakin. If I see him, I'll let him know to contact you as soon as possible"

"_Thanks, Ahsoka. And for your understandings as well"_Master Kenobi replied. Once the transmission ended, I walked out of my quarters and planned to pay a visit to an old friend. Maybe I'll get my help…Hopefully.

**A/N. If you did not notice, HELP meant to someone to talk to during her struggles. Cause she fears something big is coming. And I updated for some people who really enjoyed the first two chapters. This chapter is just to let you know I'm not quiting on this story, and if you've noticed, I'm not much of a quiter. Except this one time writing "forgetting me slowly", but that's becuz I haven't really payed any attention to it since than. But maybe I'll update it. I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, please review and let me know what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evil Truth Part 1: Chapter 4**

I didn't exactly know my first place to look for him. Well, master Kenobi hadn't asked me to look for him, but by choice, I wanted to. Mostly because I didn't have much to do. Besides...Maybe I'd be able to question my master, and he'd give me a straight answer. Firstly, I would look in our quarters. He would be there...right?

When I reached our quarters, I walked right in. No life forms. So, as I was about to turn, something on my bed caught my eye. It was a holo pad. I walked over to my bed, picked it up, and said to myself,"This must be Anakin's..." I turned it on, but felt guilty. I shouldn't be going through his personal stuff... But it might give me a clue on his where-abouts. And it did. I browsed through one of his messages.

_**Padme**_** Amidala**

_ Meet me at the Senate Building. I'll be around for three hours before I head back to Naboo. I'd be happy to see you, Master Jedi._

I closed his holo pad, and placed it back on my bed. Always leaving his stuff with mine. I sighed, and walked out of the room. I planned to see my master. As I finally got out of the temple, and got right onto a speeder, making my way to the Senate Building, I understood why Padme would want to see Anakin. They love each other... And I doubt that they would give their love up. Seemingly it lasted for long...I assumed. Well, I know they were friends for a long time...but...Maybe it was a strong relationship. That if anything bad were to happen to Padme...I assumed the worst of my master. I shuddered.

It was a terrible thought. I only imagined the bad things that would happen...

I would admit I had this... Feeling..for someone. Someone that I've only known for a small amount of time. But this feeling was still able to go away. I don't really believe it would last for long... But if it did... Than I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe...just maybe...I would question it more...And by doing so...I mean...Seeing him. Lux...

As I FINALLY made it to the Senate Building, I headed straight to Padme's apartment. Where Anakin would be. Lux, too, had agreed to join the Republic last time I had seen him on Onderon. The memories of Onderon hit me... I could only say that on my mission, I succeeded, but with one other thing...I lost a friend.

The door had opened before I was about to enter. My master stood by the door, and smiled. But the smile didn't seem so real. It didn't look like he was happy. And I assumed it had to do with in the training room.

"Master Skywalker", I greeted, and replied,"Master Kenobi is searching for you. He's been looking for you since breakfest. Says its something between you and the council."

"Thanks, Snips. I was just about to make my way to see him", Anakin smirked.

I crossed my arms and asked,"He contacted you right before I arrived, didn't he?"

Anakin ginned,"Yes, he did, Snips", He walked passed me, and I watched him. But he stopped just than, and replied with a stern look,"You have a friend inside. He'd be happy to speak with you"

I frowned, and gave my master a questioning look. He just grinned, and walked away. I walked more into Padme's apartment, and saw Padme walking my way with a big smile.

"Ahsoka, oh it is so great to see you again!" She said joyfully, and we embraced in a hug.

"Senator Amidala, Anakin had-"She cut me off.

"I have a guest visiting! You'll be happy to see him!" Padme said.

She stared in this direction, as did I. I was curious... Too curious. Just before I was going to ask, Lux Bonteri came into the room, with a big smile.

"Ahsoka", He greeted, with his arms open to embrace a hug. My own feet moved themselves, and placed my arms around him, as his arms were around me. I didn't say much... I was...surprised.

"Lux", I said, as we pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll just let you two catch up. I have to be meeting up with Senator Organa in five minutes", Padme replied, we watched her as she exited the room.

When she left, Lux stared back and replied,"I've joined the republic. Remember? I said I was...Well, you know", And I did remember...

**Sorrry! I would have wrote more for this chapter, but I'm REALLY busy and I have to go. So...I'll just let you review, and I'll update sometimes this weekend. Hopefully. Plus, this chapter is short. But throughout all these other chapters, thats not really a big change :/ Anyways, I'll try make my chapters longer. :)**


End file.
